Rhythm of Love
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Un nouveau recueil de drabbles variés, fourrés au strange pairing de tout genre : hét, yaoi, yuri, avec tous les personnages, il y en a pour tous les goûts ! Chapitre 8 : Akon & Hiyori
1. Entousiasme : Chad & Orihime

**Disclaimer : **je ne possède ni Bleach, ni aucun des droits qui y sont associés. Je me contente de jouer avec les personnages et de leur faire subir tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

**Petit mot de la patate : **Et c'est reparti pour un nouveau recueil de drabbles divers et variés sur tous les strange pairings de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes que ma muse Sephira et mon influence maléfique Leikkona me souffleront. C'est parti pour de nouvelles aventures ! **  
**

**Pairing : **Yasutora Sado & Orihime Inoue, no pairing

**Total : **754 mots

**Setting : **post-Deicide

**Prompt : **Enthousiasme

******Lectrice-test : **Leikkona

C'était devenu une situation habituelle dès qu'ils allaient quelque part ensemble, tous les cinq. Pour une raison absolument quelconque, Ichigo et Uryuu commençaient à se taquiner, le ton montait très vite, et ils en arrivaient très vite à se disputer et à échanger des qualificatifs que leurs pères respectifs n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'ils pouvaient bien connaître. Pas moyen de se rappeler ce qui mettait le feu aux poudres, ça pouvait être une remarque tout à fait innocente, la susceptibilité faisait le reste, et ils en venaient rapidement à échanger des remarques à mots couverts sur leurs capacités de chasse aux Hollows. Tatsuki prenait le parti de s'interposer entre les deux et de tenter de les faire taire, finissant par crier tout aussi fort pour tenter de les calmer, ce qui n'avait que peu de résultats. Chad et Orihime, eux, préféraient ne pas prendre parti et attendaient que la situation se calme. Ce qui parfois prenait du temps, ni le shinigami, ni le Quincy ne voulant céder le moindre pouce de terrain, les condamnant à rester plantés des heures au même endroit à les écouter échanger des politesses sous les yeux de la moitié des gens autour.

Et ce jour-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Mais ce jour-là, il faisait froid. Des flocons dansaient même dans l'air. Et Orihime n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester plantée là à regarder ses amis se disputer alors qu'il y avait des choses tellement plus intéressantes à faire, et surtout, sans rester plantés là dans le froid. Elle regarda Tatsuki qui était très occupée à empêcher Uryuu d'étrangler Ichigo, puis Chad qui avait l'air aussi placide que d'habitude. Enfin, peut-être pas. Malgré sa frange, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas en train d'observer le combat à venir, mais qu'il regardait sur leur droite. Et plus précisément, dans la direction d'un... marchand de peluches. Ca ne l'étonna pas. Tout le groupe connaissait l'intérêt de leur ami pour les petites choses mignonnes, y compris les animaux, et particulièrement quand ceux-ci étaient en peluche.

Comme Uryuu et Ichigo n'avaient pas l'air d'être en train de se calmer, et qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas tarder à comparer leurs armes respectives (et elle ne voulait pas assister à ça), Orihime décida que tant qu'à attendre, autant le faire dans des conditions un petit peu plus agréables. Elle attrapa donc Chad par le bras, interrompant sa rêverie et le faisant sursauter, et le tira sans plus attendre vers la petite boutique. S'il fut surpris, il ne dit rien, et se contenta de lui emboîter le pas.

Le magasin était tout petit, et les cheveux de Chad frôlaient presque le plafond, mais ni lui, ni son amie n'y firent attention, tout absorbés qu'ils étaient par ce qu'ils voyaient. Du sol au plafond, entassés sur des étagères, il y avait des animaux de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs, chacun plus doux que le précédent. Orihime avait l'impression qu'une vie ne suffirait pas à en faire le tour. Ils étaient tous tellement adorables, elle avait envie de tous les serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer : ce beau léopard aux yeux verts ? Ce renard blanc qui donnait l'impression de sourire ? Ou encore ce chat noir qui avait l'air si soyeux ? Ou peut-être cette petite chauve-souris si câlinable... Chad donnait l'impression de rester impassible, l'image même de l'ami traîné malgré lui dans une boutique de peluches indigne de sa virilité, mais Orihime savait lire ses expressions, et savait que, bien caché derrière sa frange, il devait être dans le même état qu'elle, à deux doigts de plonger dans un monde tout doux sans un regard en arrière.

Finalement, Orihime jeta son dévolu sur la chauve-souris. C'était sur un coup de tête, mais elle était vraiment adorable avec ses grands yeux verts, et elle lui rappelait quelqu'un... Elle paya la peluche, et vit que Chad avait lui aussi craqué pour l'une d'elles, un joli perroquet blanc. Il rougit légèrement en voyant qu'elle l'avait remarqué, mais il n'eut aucun geste pour le cacher, et elle sourit. Ils ressortirent de la boutique avec leurs achats, pour se rendre compte que malheureusement, Ichigo et Uryuu n'avaient pas encore réussi à régler leur dispute. Tatsuki avait visiblement baissé les bras, et elle se contentait de les regarder. Elle vit Chad et Orihime les rejoindre, jeta un coup d'oeil aux animaux en peluche qu'ils transportaient, leurs expressions réjouies, et secoua la tête en souriant. Décidement, dans ce groupe, personne ne changeait...

* * *

Ils sont quand même adorables, ces deux-là... et encore plus avec des peluches. Vive le fluff !

Je remercie largement Leikkona, qui m'a donné non seulement l'idée, mais m'a aussi tirée de l'ornière du blocage de l'écrivain.

Review ? :3


	2. Heart : Orihime & fille Ulquiorra

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède toujours pas Bleach (même si j'aimerais bien !)

**Pairing :** Kiorra Schiffer x Orihime Inoue

**Total :** 788 mots

**Setting :** post-Deicide, arrancars vivants et confiés à divers gardiens

**Warning :** gender-bend d'Ulquiorra

**Prompt :** Heart

**Lecteurs-test :** Kiss-Suki, Leikkona

Depuis qu'elle avait été confiée à Orihime et qu'elle vivait dans le monde des humains, il y avait pléthore de choses que Kiorra ne comprenait pas. Ceci dit, quand on avait passé la plus grande partie de sa courte existence dans un désert immaculé, ce n'était pas étonnant. Entre autres, l'humaine qui veillait sur elle lui avait fourni des quantités de vêtements étranges pour des raisons aussi diverses que "lui tenir chaud", "bien l'habiller", et "ça te va vraiment bien" ou "c'est adorable sur toi" (elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne comprenait pas les dernières). Elle avait laissée faire, l'humaine avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle n'avait pas caché son étonnement face à ce qu'elle avait choisi. Ces habits d'humains étaient bien étranges, et très différents de ce qu'elle était habituée à porter. Des vêtements beaucoup trop serrés et inconfortables, dans certains cas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pouvait bien se battre en portant des choses pareilles. Orihime lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas à se battre, de toute façon, alors ce n'était pas grave. Kiorra n'avait pas insisté, l'humaine avait raison, elle était dans le monde des humains pour apprendre.

Mais il y avait une chose qui persistait à intriguer l'Arrancar. Ce n'étaient pas les couleurs de ce qu'on lui donnait, même si, habituée à porter et à voir uniquement du blanc, elle avait eu du mal à s'y faire (et avait d'ailleurs souffert de migraines pendant les premiers jours de sa captivité). Ni les coupes pas vraiment pratiques, ou qui révélaient certaines parties de son corps qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir montrer. Mais Orihime l'avait assurée qu'elle restait tout de même décente, et que si elle se couvrait entièrement, elle allait mourir de chaud dès qu'elle se retrouverait au soleil. Kiorra n'avait pas vraiment l'expérience du soleil, et elle lui avait fait confiance sur ce point. De toute façon, l'humaine avait promis qu'elle ne la forcerait pas à porter quoi que ce soit qu'elle n'aurait pas envie., ce qui l'avait un peu rassurée. L'un dans l'autre, elle s'y faisait. Certains de ces vêtements étaient même plutôt confortables, et elle se sentait bien dans d'autres. L'épreuve n'était pas aussi difficile que ce qu'elle avait craint au début.

Pourtant, un détail continuait de perturber Kiorra. Sur une bonne partie des vêtements qu'Orihime lui avait fournis, il y avait un symbole qui revenait, un drôle de symbole, pointu d'un côté et arrondi de l'autre. Il y en avait un peu partout, pas seulement sur les vêtements, mais sur beaucoup d'objets que les humains utilisaient, des objets dont elle ne comprenait pas toujours l'utilisation. Et ce symbole étrange un peu partout commençait à l'intriguer. Elle finit par poser la question à l'humaine, qui expliqua :

- Ce sont des coeurs. Les humains en mettent un peu partout pour... faire joli.

Joli, c'était un mot que Kiorra ne comprenait pas, même si Orihime l'utilisait souvent. Mais surtout...

- Des coeurs ? Ca ressemble à ça ?

- Pas... pas exactement, c'est... juste un dessin.

Kiorra se plongea dans la contemplation du coeur qui était justement dessiné sur le pull qu'elle portait. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment à retourner cette nouvelle information dans son esprit, puis demanda, toujours aussi confuse :

- Les sentiments se mettent sur les vêtements ?

Orihime hésita un instant, probablement à la recherche de comment elle pourrait tourner sa réponse. Finalement, elle opta pour :

- On se sert des coeurs pour représenter... l'amour, parfois, mais sur les vêtements, c'est seulement pour décorer.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est... comme les tentures violettes dans les appartements d'Aizen-sama. Ca n'a pas d'utilité mais... c'est agréable à l'oeil. Ou... quelque chose comme ça...

Kiorra comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas davantage d'informations de la part de l'humaine. Du moins, pas des informations qu'elle comprendrait. Tout ce que ça lui amènerait, ce seraient d'autres réponses qui la rendraient encore plus confuse. Elle décida donc de laisser tomber les questions pour l'instant, et se plongea dans la contemplation de ce drôle de dessin qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Juste un dessin, avait dit Orihime. Rien de plus, et certainement pas à voir avec ces sentiments qui l'obsédaient. Néanmoins, elle remarqua au cours des jours suivants qu'elle avait davantage tendance à porter les vêtements ornés de coeurs plutôt que les autres. Rien qu'un dessin, vraiment ?

* * *

Ca aurait pu être un drabble de See me Feel me (Ichigo x Ulquiorra), mais finalement, c'est tout aussi mignon comme ça, et puis Orihime a bien besoin d'un peu d'amour aussi ! Et d'une jolie petite poupée Kiorra (j'adore petite poupée Kiorra). Surtout habillée avec des t-shirts ornés de coeur !

FLUFFY FLUF FOR EVER !

(oui, Aizen décore son chez-lui avec des tentures violettes, d'abord)


	3. Séparation : Isshin x Masaki

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède toujours pas Bleach !

**Pairing :** Isshin Kurosaki x Masaki Kurosaki

**Total :** 1054 mots

**Setting :** pré-Bleach

**Prompt :** Séparation

**Lectrices-test :** Loan the Daughter of Neptune, Leikkona

Isshin était un homme secret.

Si on avait demandé aux personnes visitant la clinique Kurosaki à quoi ressemblait le médecin qui en était responsable, ils en auraient tous fait le même portrait : un homme enjoué, quelques fois surexcité mais toujours à l'écoute, et très dévoué à sa tâche. Un professionnel compétent, qui inspirait confiance à ses patients et savait les rassurer. Un Médecin, un vrai.

Si on avait demandé l'avis d'un certain directeur d'hôpital, celui-ci aurait d'abord nié avoir tout lien avec ce drôle de médecin casse-pieds. Il aurait fallu insister, souligner qu'il venait plus ou moins d'avouer qu'il le connaissait, pour obtenir quelques remarques grognées par-dessus des paperasses étalées. L'homme aurait vaguement reconnu qu'Isshin était un médecin compétent et motivé, le tout assorti d'un regard meurtrier par-dessus ses lunettes, et il aurait invité son interlocuteur à décamper bien vite.

Si on s'était ensuite tourné vers ses enfants, les réponses auraient été un peu différentes. Yuzu l'aurait décrit comme un gentil papa toujours attentif à ses enfants, toujours prêt à tout pour eux. Ichigo et Karin auraient été un peu plus circonspects. Ils auraient mentionné des combats de baguettes, des salutations à un poster géant de Masaki, et de manière générale, une agitation hors normes. Yuzu les aurait ramenés à la raison en leur rappelant que quand même, il faisait de son mieux pour la famille, et peut-être qu'il était un peu fantasque, mais ce n'était pas si mal, ils auraient pu tomber bien plus mal. Les deux autres se seraient rangés à son avis : malgré sa bizarrerie, Isshin était un bon père.

Dix ans auparavant, la mort de Masaki avait frappé leur petite communauté de plein fouet. Tout le monde l'avait aimée, voisins comme patients, et ils s'accordaient tous pour dire que sa disparition trop précoce était une vraie tragédie. Ils avaient assuré Isshin de leur soutien, et dans son dos, s'étaient répandus en murmures sur ce pauvre homme trop tôt esseulé, avec trois enfants à élever tout seul. Isshin les avait tous remerciés de leur solicitude, mais il saurait faire face à l'épreuve. Et en effet, il avait fait face, et avait continué avec une énergie et une joie de vivre qui faisaient plaisir à voir, et qui laissaient penser qu'il avait tourné la page.

Ce qui montrait que le masque d'Isshin était sans faille.

La plaie causée par la perte de son épouse bien-aimée ne s'était jamais refermée. Elle était toujours aussi vive qu'au premier jour, le temps n'avait rien fait pour l'émousser. En tant que shinigami, Isshin avait vécu des siècles, et il n'avait jamais aimé qu'une seule femme, la plus belle, la plus gentille, la plus extraordinaire des Quincies qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'elle mourrait bien avant lui. Elle était humaine. Mais il pensait qu'ils auraient au moins quelques dizaines d'années ensemble. Le destin en avait décidé autrement. Par la faute d'un Hollow, elle lui avait été arrachée après dix ans seulement. Dix ans, dans une vie de shinigami, ce n'était rien, à peine plus qu'un instant, et pourtant...

Les premiers jours avaient été les plus difficiles. Sans Masaki à ses côtés, Isshin était perdu. Elle était une part de lui, sa meilleure part, devait-il dire. En cette nuit d'hiver, il avait eu à subir l'épreuve la plus douloureuse qu'un shinigami connaîtrait jamais. Perdre son épouse bien-aimée n'avait pas été assez. Il avait dû se retrouver face à son fantôme, et accomplir le konsô, pour la regarder disparaître sous ses yeux pour Soul Society. Encore quelques années auparavant, il l'aurait suivie sans hésitation pour la retrouver.

Mais il n'était plus seul. Maintenant, il y avait Ichigo, Yuzu et Karin. Ils n'étaient pas shinigamis, eux. Pour suivre leurs parents, il aurait fallu les tuer. Et Isshin aurait préféré se passer Engetsu au travers du corps et être changé en Hollow que de faire le moindre mal à ses enfants. Pour eux, il avait décidé de rester dans le monde des humains, et de continuer à cacher ses pouvoirs.

Tous les jours, elle lui manquait. C'était toujours aussi difficile de se réveiller et de trouver une étendue de drap immaculé au lieu du sourire de Masaki, prélude de la journée solitaire qui l'attendait. Il y avait tant de petits détails qui la lui rappelaient. Même l'odeur de tabac le faisait penser à elle, à combien elle le trouvait séduisant quand il fumait. A chaque fois que Ryuuken allumait une des cigarettes qu'il semblait consommer à la chaîne, à chaque fois qu'un de ses voisins dans la foule recrachait un nuage de fumée, il ressentait une douleur aigüe au coeur.

Le seul répit que trouvait sa douleur, c'était quand il restait en compagnie de ses enfants. Ils tenaient à la fois de Masaki et de lui, avec une bonne pincée de quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Quand il les voyait, l'étau qui lui serrait le coeur se desserrait un peu, et pendant quelques heures, il se sentait un homme normal, presque heureux. Ses enfants étaient sa raison de vivre, et quand il se sentait horriblement sentimental, il se disait qu'ils étaient vraiment la plus belle chose qu'il avait faite. C'était pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent grandir avec un père normal (enfin... presque normal), qu'ils ne portent pas eux aussi le poids de son chagrin, qu'il cachait sa peine sous des couches de bouffonerie.

Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, il retournerait à Soul Society et retrouverait sa Masaki. Il savait qu'il y avait encore des années à attendre, jusqu'à ce que ses enfants soient adultes au moins, et même ainsi, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la retrouver. Le Rukongai, c'était grand. Mais il restait un espoir, et c'était cette petite étincelle qui l'aidait à traverser ces moments douloureux. Et chaque soir, il pouvait se dire qu'il avait encore tenu une journée, une de plus qui le rapprochait du moment où il retrouverait sa Masaki.

* * *

Bon sang, voilà que je ne fais même plus de strange pairing, je fais du CANON !

Mais ils sont mignons ensemble, quand même. Et pauvre Isshin qui a perdu sa Masaki...

Bon, c'est difficile d'avoir pitié de quelqu'un qui se vautre devant un poster géant de sa femme devant ses enfants, mais... quand même un petit peu, allez.

En tous cas, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop décousu, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, celui-ci.

Review ? :3


	4. Birth : Shinji x Urahara x Mayuri

**Disclaimer :** Bleach, je ne te veux plus !

**Pairing :** Kisuke Urahara x Shinji Hirako x Mayuri Kurotsuchi

**Total :** 2335 mots

**Setting :** post-Turn back the Pendulum, Mayuri devenu Vizard parce que c'était plutôt drôle de l'envoyer à la place de Hiyori pour enquêter sur les disparitions

**Prompt :** Birth

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Depuis quelques temps, Mayuri agissait de manière étrange. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il agissait normalement en général, la norme mayurienne était bien loin de la normalité. Surtout depuis sa hollowification, il s'était montré curieusement... éteint. Mais dernièrement, même pour un troisième siège devenu Vizard, il était étrange. Depuis des jours, il s'enfermait dans le laboratoire que lui et Kisuke avaient patiemment mis en place, et il mélangeait et agitait toutes sortes de substances en marmonnant. De temps en temps, il consultait des pages de notes étalées sur la moindre surface libre. Kisuke avait réussi à y jeter un oeil quand son ancien subordonné était parti chercher un produit quelconque dans leur réserve, et il n'y avait presque rien compris. Les graphiques et les croquis semblaient indiquer que son expérience en cours incluait des gigai de différente taille, mais les textes et les calculs qui les accompagnaient avaient été rédigés en un code qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et donc, il en était réduit à attendre que Mayuri sorte du laboratoire et annonce qu'il avait enfin fini, pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de mijoter.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que ça durait, et malgré la distance qui existait entre Mayuri et eux, les autres Vizards commençaient à être inquiets, surtout Shinji et Kisuke, qui craignaient un peu pour la santé de leur compagnon commun. L'ancien troisième siège avait même renoncé à se nourrir pour avancer ses manipulations, et de l'avis général, il n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir d'inanition au milieu du laboratoire. A moins, avait avancé Mashiro, qu'il mangeait ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer. Les autres avaient frissonné. Ils auraient bien voulu venir à son aide, surtout Kisuke et Shinji, mais à chaque fois qu'ils tentaient de mettre un pied dans le laboratoire, Mayuri les jetait fraîchement dehors. Ils en étaient donc réduits à attendre et à surveiller les agitations du scientifique, en espérant qu'il finirait avant que sa santé n'en prenne un coup.

Shinji et Kisuke en étaient à fomenter des plans pour capturer Mayuri et le nourrir de force, avec quelques heures de sommeil en option, mais au moment où ils mesuraient la corde dont ils avaient besoin, le scientifique sortit du laboratoire, visiblement très satisfait (enfin, autant qu'on puisse en juger sous le maquillage). Ses deux camarades se précipitèrent à sa rencontre pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas à l'article de la mort. Mayuri se contenta de sa grimace d'agacement habituelle, mais ils traduisirent ça par "bande d'abrutis, je sais ce que je fais, pourquoi donc s'inquiéter ?". Du Mayuri habituel. Shinji et Kisuke étaient tellement soulagés, qu'il leur fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que leur amant tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. A première vue, ça ressemblait à un paquet de chiffons, mais à moins d'être génétiquement modifiés (par exemple, par Mayuri), les chiffons ne bougeaient pas. A bien y regarder, c'était... un bébé. Mayuri portait un bébé. Un adorable bébé aux cheveux noirs qui avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et qui bougeait vaguement dans les bras du scientifique. Shinji le premier se remit de sa stupeur et demanda :

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Ca, répondit Mayuri de son habituel ton légèrement agacé, c'est un bébé, Shinji. Ca ne se voit pas ?

L'ancien capitaine croisa les bras, toisa le Vizard maquillé tout en ignorant Kisuke qui se penchait sur le bébé en gazouillant, et demanda :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un bébé ?

- A ton avis ? répliqua le scientifique, imperturbable.

- Je doute que tu l'aies volé. Alors ?

Mayuri soupira, de son soupir spécial je-parle-à-un-abruti-qui-ne-comprend-rien-à-la-beauté-de-la-Science et daigna répondre :

- Je l'ai fabriqué.

- Tu as fabriqué un bébé ? répéta Shinji avec un regard moi-au-moins-je-sais-utiliser-le-four-sans-le-faire-exploser.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

Les deux Vizards se toisèrent. La tension était suffisamment épaisse pour qu'on puisse la couper au couteau. Dans les bras de Mayuri, le bébé se mit à pleurer. Kisuke décida qu'il était temps de résoudre le conflit : sous les yeux quelque peu écarquillés de ses deux compagnons, il s'empara de l'enfant et entreprit de le bercer en murmurant ce qui pouvait être une comptine. Les pleurs se calmèrent petit à petit. Quand il fut satisfait, le shinigami au chapeau se tourna vers Mayuri et demanda, comme si c'était tout naturel :

- Et comment s'appelle ce bout de chou ?

- Elle s'appelle Nemu.

~o~

L'arrivée d'un bébé dans leur petit groupe provoqua un chaos tel que Vizards n'en avaient que rarement vu, malgré leurs relations plus que tapageuses. Kensei s'en tint à l'écart comme s'il s'agissait d'un Hollow particulièrement vigoureux, Lisa eut un certain nombre de qualificatifs choisis à l'encontre de Mayuri, les autres manifestèrent des degrés d'intérêt divers allant de l'attendrissement de Rose à l'indifférence vaguement amusée de Love. Kisuke décida que pour le moment, Nemu dormirait dans leur chambre, et s'empressa de lui bricoler un berceau sous le regard attendri des autres.

Une fois assurés que Nemu dormait tranquillement, Kisuke, Shinji et Mayuri se réunirent dans le seul endroit où ils n'y auraient aucune oreille indiscrète de Mashiro qui traînait, le laboratoire. Le shinigami à chapeau prit les commandes de la conversation, de peur que leur compagnon à sourire de chat n'entame les hostilités par quelques remarques bien senties sur l'intelligence de Mayuri. Il se tourna donc vers le Vizard maquillé et demanda :

- Mayuri, qu'est-ce qui a pu te passer par la tête ?

Pas de réponse, à part un coup d'oeil assassin. Ca commençait bien. Il reformula donc :

- C'est une grande décision, tu sais, et j'aurais espéré que tu nous en parles avant. Un enfatn, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités.

- J'avais mes raisons, fut la réponse, cette fois.

- Et quelles raisons ? Pouvons-nous avoir une explication ?

Mayuri resta silencieux. Ce qui, en mayurien, voulait dire soit qu'il ne voulait pas répondre, soit qu'il trouvait l'explication gênante. Et que Kisuke allait devoir deviner la vérité. Il n'y avait pas de secours à attendre de la part de Shinji, celui-ci venait de se vautrer sur les genoux de son scientifique dans une attitude qui clamait "c'est TON ex-subordonné, TU t'en occupes". Tout en jouant avec les mèches blondes, il regarda intensément le Vizard impassible agenouillé face à lui, et demanda :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui a pu te pousser à te créer un enfant ? Parce que je suppose que si c'était un assistant qu'il te fallait, j'aurais pu faire l'affaire, ou Hiyori, elle connaît la Science, après tout.

Mayuri se permit un reniflement de mépris en entendant le nom de la gamine, que Kisuke ignora sagement, mais ne répondit pas. Le shinigami au chapeau continua donc :

- Donc tu voulais un enfant, de préférence à toi. Ce qui entre nous est assez bizarre quand on te connaît, mais admettons. La question est : qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'avoir poussé à créer une petite fille à partir d'un gigai ?

Regard doré impénétrable fixé droit devant lui, comme si tout ça ne l'affectait pas.

- Voyons... tu n'éprouves aucune affection pour les enfants... A part pour un specimen bien précis, je me trompe ?

Pas de réponse, mais Kisuke aurait juré voir le dos déjà droit comme un I de Mayuri se raidir encore un peu.

- Si je me souviens bien, il s'agissait d'un specimen de petite taille, avec des cheveux noirs, et qui était toujours attaché à tes basques.

Toujours pas de réponse. Shinji avait relevé la tête des genoux de son scientifique et suivait la discussion avec intérêt, maintenant. Sous ce feu de regards croisés, Mayuri s'agita légèrement, comme s'il était mal à l'aise.

- Dis-moi, Mayu-chan... reprit Kisuke d'une voix qu'il espérait douce. Est-ce que par hasard... Akon te manquerait ?

Il aurait mis sa main au feu que sous le maquillage noir et blanc, son compagnon était en train de rougir. Néanmoins, il garda une expression parfaitement neutre. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea, puis Mayuri acquiesca du plus petit des hochements de tête. Shinji demanda alors :

- Donc tu t'es fait une gamine pour pallier ?

Le scientifique hésita un moment, puis répondit d'un ton presque inaudible :

- Nemu n'est pas Akon.

Sur les genoux de Kisuke, Shinji s'étira comme un chat, adressa à son compagnon sur lequel il n'était pas étalé un sourire plein de dents, et remarqua :

- Serait-ce la preuve qu'on attendait ? Notre petit scientifique aurait-il un coeur ?

Cette fois-ci, le visage maquillé de Mayuri prit une belle teinte rose.

~o~

Il devint très vite clair que Mayuri n'avait aucune idée de comment il fallait s'occuper d'un enfant. Quand il l'avait connu, Akon était déjà grand et autonome, tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était de la Science et qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'attention nécessaire à un bébé, et était également beaucoup plus silencieux. De plus, les cônes auditifs de Mayuri n'étaient certainement pas conçus pour supporter ce genre de bruits, et tous les Vizards eurent la joie de le voir bondir au plafond la première fois que Nemu se mit à pleurer. Afin d'éviter un drame, Shinji annonça qu'il s'occuperait de la petite, qu'elle survive à son scientifique fou de père, et Tessai se proposa pour l'aider. Certes, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus habitués aux enfants que Mayuri, mais d'après les propres mots de l'ancien capitaine, c'était toujours mieux qu'un introverti qui avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie dans le Nid d'Asticots. Ledit introverti répondit dun regard noir comme le shinigami à sourire de chat en avait rarement vu et une gifle à l'arrière de la tête, mais à vrai dire, la situation ne lui déplaisait pas tellement. Il s'empressa donc d'aller s'enfermer dans le laboratoire avec Kisuke pour replonger tête la première dans ses expériences.

Au début, bien sûr, ils eurent du mal. La patience n'était pas le fort des membres de leur petit groupe, et certains d'entre eux n'avaient que peu de tolérance pour les pleurs et les cris. Heureusement pour eux, Rose s'était construit une résistance hors du commun au bruit avec son habitude d'écouter de la musique à un volume inhumain, et Shinji avait suffisamment côtoyé Hiyori pour survivre à quelqu'un qui ne s'exprimait qu'en criant (ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup de savate), et ils se dévouèrent pour étancher les larmes. Kensei jura tout ce qu'il savait que les enfants, ce n'étaient que des ennuis et des petits monstres, mais promit entre deux grognements qu'il aiderait à nourrir la gamine. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin d'être vraiment motivés pour jouer avec elle, et Mashiro parlait avec impatience de quand Nemu serait plus grande et qu'elle pourrait s'occuper d'elle comme de sa petite soeur.

Kisuke et Shinji poussèrent également Mayuri à s'occuper de Nemu. Après tout, même si elle grandirait pour avoir la taille de l'Akon recherché, pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'une toute petite fille qui avait au moins un peu besoin de son père en grandissant. Sinon, elle laisserait la Science de côté pour lire des magazines de maillots de bain avec Lisa ou quelque chose du genre. Cela suffit à convaincre Mayuri. Kisuke lui montra comment tenir la petite et après quelques essais fructueux, décida qu'il pouvait les laisser en tête-à-tête. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas l'abandonner face à l'épreuve, et il s'empressa de se cacher derrière la porte avec Shinji pour y jeter un oeil. Mayuri n'avait pas encore fourré Nemu dans son berceau pour prendre la fuite, et à bien y regarder, il était en train de lui parler, mais qu'était-il en train de raconter ? Les deux ex-capitaines tendirent l'oreille, curieux de savoir ce qu'il disait.

- ...croise deux plantes qui diffèrent d'une manière constante par un ou plusieurs caractères, ceux qui leur sont communs passent, comme le montrent de nombreuses expériences, sans modifications chez les hybrides et leurs descendants. Au contraire, chaque couple de caractères différentiels se fond chez l'hybride en un nouveau caractère, ordinairement assujetti aux mêmes variations dans la descendance de cet hybride. Le but de ces expériences était d'observer ces variations pour chaque couple de caractères différentiels et de trouver la loi suivant laquelle ceux-ci apparaissent dans les générations successives...

Kisuke plaqua la main sur la bouche de Shinji pour éviter que ses éclats de rire n'alertent leur compagnon et ne mettent fin à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Néanmoins, était-ce une si bonne idée de raconter des choses pareilles à un bébé dès le berceau ? Il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'il bouge, Nemu se mit à gazouiller. Et à la grande surprise des deux Vizards espions, Mayuri sourit. Certes, ce n'était qu'un tout petit sourire, à peine le coin des lèvres bicolores qui remontait, mais c'était davantage que ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis qu'ils vivaient dans le monde des humains. Ils décidèrent donc de les laisser tranquille ; Nemu n'était pas en de si mauvaises mains, après tout.

* * *

On ne peut pas retirer Nemu à Mayuri, même en Vizard ! Pour un peu, il serait presque humain...

Ca doit être le seul parent à citer Recherches sur des hybrides végétaux, de Gregor Mendel (1865). Parce que Mayuri. Et puis, faut qu'ils commencent jeunes, ces scientifiques !

Je trouve ce threesome un peu bizarre, j'dois dire, mais c'est presque un OTP de Leikkona, et c'est vrai qu'ensemble, ils sont quand même très adorables (et c'est elle qui est responsable du regard moqueur de Shinji :p) ! Et avec Bébé Nemu, encore plus !

Review ? :3


	5. Burning : Sojun x Kensei

**Disclaimer :** Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi !

**Pairing :** Sojun Kuchiki x Kensei Muguruma

**Total :** 2907 mots

**Setting :** post-Deicide, Arrancar!Sojun

**Prompt :** Burning

**Lectrices-test :** Leikkona, Arienlys

Depuis quelques temps, le centre d'intérêt principal à Soul Society, c'étaient les Arrancars qui avaient été capturés ou ramenés à l'après-vie, enfermés pour une durée variable, puis distribués entre les différentes divisions. Chaque capitaine ou vice-capitaine ou presque héritait du sien, et se devait de le ou la maintenir sous une surveillance étroite et constante. Il y avait eu des protestations, bien sûr, tout le monde ne voyait pas d'un bon oeil de devoir côtoyer leurs ennemis. Mais la réponse du capitaine-commandeur avait été sans équivoque : c'était comme ça et pas autrement.

Kensei, toute cette histoire ne l'intéressait pas. Bien sûr, en tant que shinigami, il n'avait aucune affection pour les Arrancars. Mais les vieilles barbes de Soul Society avaient bien fini par accepter les Vizards, avec leurs Hollows intérieurs, même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix. Alors pourquoi pas leurs ennemis ? C'était une manière comme une autre de les surveiller. En ce qui le concernait, tant qu'ils lui fichaient la paix et ne dérangeaient pas le bon fonctionnement de sa division, ça lui était égal. Son vice-capitaine avait hérité d'une drôle de créature blonde avec un bout de masque sur un oeil, qui boudait autant que Mashiro, et passait le reste du temps à grogner et à agiter ses cheveux partout. Le gamin s'en sortait plutôt bien, il ne l'avait pas encore étranglé. Kensei n'aurait pas été aussi patient, mais l'Arrancar l'ignorait. Ca l'arrangeait parfaitement. Ces machins, ça n'avait pas grand intérêt.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se traîne avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde à une réunion de capitaines. La moitié du temps, c'était une perte de temps, parce que n'importe quelle discussion se finissait en dispute entre le petit-fils de Ginrei et le Kenpachi actuel, quand ce n'était pas la remplaçante de Yoruichi qui s'en mêlait. Shinji n'aidait pas, en se moquant à longueur de temps de Mayuri ou en se couchant sur les genoux de Rose comme s'il était un chat. Quand il pensait à ce qu'il aurait pu faire pendant ce temps... Mais dire non au capitaine-commandeur, c'était le meilleur moyen de finir au Mûken. Et voilà comment il se retrouva assis avec les autres capitaines, vautré sur sa chaise, les pieds posé sur la table, et le regard affirmant clairement que le premier qui lui dirait comment s'installer correctement ne survivrait pas à la réunion. Derrière lui, Shuuhei était en train de bavarder avec la jolie vice-capitaine de la Dixième division. Sacré morceau, cette fille, il ne perdait pas de temps...

Avec un baîllement, Kensei jeta un coup d'oeil autour de la pièce. Kyouraku était déjà bien imbibé, et sa vice-capitaine (qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Lisa) tentait de l'empêcher de continuer. Rose écrivait furieusement ce qui n'était certainement pas des notes sur la réunion ; Shinji récupérait les feuilles raturées pour les rouler en boule et les jeter sur Mayuri, qui avait l'air à deux doigts d'étaler du capitaine à grandes dents sur les murs. La gamine aux cheveux roses qui était toujours avec le Kenpachi était descendue de son perchoir pour aller voir si la princesse Kuchiki avait des sucreries à lui donner, au plus grand ennui de celui-ci. Elle avait un côté Mashiro qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Et derrière, outre le vice-capitaine aux cheveux rouges, il y avait la créature la plus intriguante qu'il ait jamais vu. Ca devait être un homme, il en était sûr aux trois quarts. Comme tout le monde dans la pièce, il portait un uniforme noir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus conventionnel. Ses cheveux tout aussi noirs tombaient sur ses épaules ; une bande blanche qui ressemblait à de l'os couvrait une partie de son front et entourait une partie des mèches. Il avait de beaux yeux violets souriants, et une marque de la même couleur s'étalait sur ses pommettes, franchissant l'arête de son nez. Kensei se fit la remarque qu'il était bien agréable à regarder, pour un Arrancar. Parce qu'il en faisait partie, c'était sûr. Et de manière étonnante, il ressemblait beaucoup au capitaine qui était en train de tenter de se débarrasser de la mini-Mashiro.

Il fallut à Kensei quelques minutes pour faire le lien, et sans son fidèle vice-capitaine qui retint sa chaise, il se serait étalé avec une grâce de Shinji. Parce que cet Arrancar qui se tenait sagement à sa place, c'était le père du capitaine actuel, Sojun Kuchiki. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, bien sûr, ça faisait plus de cent ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qu'il devienne un Arrancar. D'un autre côté, son gosse était son portrait craché, il avait même cru un moment que c'était lui qui était devenu capitaine, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. Mais non, quelque part entre la trahison d'Aizen et la guerre, Sojun était mort, et il était devenu un ennemi de Soul Society. Enfin, pour le moment, il n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux. Kensei trouvait même qu'il avait l'air plus sympathique que son fils. Et puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, autant le regarder. C'était quand même plus intéressant que d'écouter les injures de Mayuri.

La conversation finit par s'orienter sur Sojun, justement. Unohana expliqua que l'Arrancar 104 pouvait être retiré à sa garde et être attribué à une division, tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était un volontaire. Immédiatement, tous les capitaines présents se tournèrent vers Byakuya, qui se contenta d'un signe de tête. Kensei se serait bien proposé, il n'aurait pas dit non à quelqu'un de calme et d'agréable à regarder. D'autant plus qu'un siècle auparavant, le vice-capitaine et lui s'entendaient plutôt bien, et peut-être même qu'il avait eu un intérêt certain pour lui... Mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'on le regarde encore plus bizarrement, et il se contenta donc de se renfoncer dans son siège et d'attendre que ça passe. Tout en se disant que quand même, c'était bien dommage...

Enfin, la réunion fut levée. Kensei prit ses jambes à son cou et retourna dans sa division, toutes idées d'Arrancar et de Kuchiki oubliées. Dès qu'il arriva, Mashiro lui sauta dessus, et il la traîna avec lui pour aller s'entraîner un peu et éliminer la tension. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de regagner son bureau et de se mettre à la paperasse, que Sojun Kuchiki se rappela à son esprit. Et plus moyen de l'en déloger. Le gracieux Arrancar s'imposait à toutes ses pensées, quoi qu'il fasse. Même quand il se concentrait sur autre chose, une petite partie de son esprit restait focalisée sur de longs cheveux noirs brillants, des yeux comme des améthystes, et un sourire qui lui donnait des drôles de frissons. Entre deux papiers à remplir, il réfléchissait à ce que pouvait être la resurreccion de ce drôle d'Arrancar, et si ça avait un lien avec la drôle de marque qu'il avait sur le visage. En plein entraînement, il se demandait s'il était toujours aussi raffiné et distingué, comme un vrai Kuchiki. Et même quand il cuisinait, son esprit revenait à l'Arrancar, et il pensait à sa réaction si jamais il lui préparait quelque chose spécialement pour lui. Quand ces idées lui venaient, il les chassait avec un grognement, mais elles revenaient discrètement, et finissaient par l'obséder. Pas de doute, il était bien accroché à nouveau, qu'il veuille l'admettre ou non. Autant ne pas se perdre en niant tout en bloc, ça ne servirait qu'à lui faire perdre du temps, et probablement l'esprit aussi. Il aurait pu tomber sur bien pire, après tout. Mieux valait voir ce que ça pourrait donner.

Le meilleur moyen que Kensei connaissait pour séduire quelqu'un, c'était encore de cuisiner quelque chose. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était rendu compte que ça marchait bien mieux que de montrer ses muscles et de faire preuve d'héroïsme ou de brutalité. Le meilleur chemin pour gagner le coeur de quelqu'un, c'était encore de passer par l'estomac. Et il était quasiment sûr que Sojun ne ferait pas exception à la règle, après tout, il avait déjà cuisiné pour lui, et plus d'une fois. Sauf si bien sûr, il n'avait plus de coeur, mais il ne devait pas avoir tant changé que ça, si ? Les nobles n'étaient pas immunes au pouvoir de la cuisine, surtout quand elle était préparée par un chef comme lui. Arrancar ou non, il le ferait fondre ! Kensei se prépara à son acte de cuisine aussi soigneusement que pour un combat, et prit soin de trouver un moyen d'occuper Mashiro pendant ce temps. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne piocher dans la casserole, ou pire, lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il n'en entendrait pas la fin. Il y mit tout son talent, s'appliquant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pas question d'approximation ou de négligence, il fallait que ce soit parfait ! Trois essais furent nécessaires pour parvenir à un essai qui lui parut satisfaisant. Il disposa joliment le résultat dans une belle boîte à bentô noire et laquée, et décida de l'amener immédiatement, histoire d'être fixé.

Maintenant, une nouvelle grande question se présentait à lui : comment avoir une entrevue avec Sojun sans avoir son fils sur le dos ? Impossible. Il fallait qu'il passe par capitaine Princesse, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il le laisse tranquille ensuite et qu'il ne l'accuse pas de dévoyer son Arrancar et père, ce qui en soit était complètement insensé. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui arrêterait un Vizard. Muni de son bentô sous le bras, il se rendit donc à la Sixième division, se fit annoncer dans le bureau de Byakuya, et déclara de son ton le plus aimable qu'il aimerait s'entretenir avec Sojun, sans chaperon si possible. Le gamin haussa un gracieux sourcil devant sa tirade, mais au lieu des insultes attendues assorties d'un discours sur la différence entre nobles et va-nu-pieds venant de chez les humains, il se contenta de lui dire que Sojun était dans les jardins, et de se remettre à son travail. Kensei profita de cette bonne volonté inattendue, et sortit du bureau sans autre commentaire.

Comme l'avait dit Byakuya, son père était assis au pied d'un des cerisiers plantés dans le jardin de la division, et regardait les fleurs roses disperser leurs pétales dans le vent. A croire que c'était de famille. Il portait un magnifique kimono noir orné d'oiseaux brodés au fil violet, qui le rendrait encore plus séduisant si c'était possible. Quand Kensei approcha, il leva la tête, et en voyant son sourire, le capitaine eut soudain l'impression que ses genoux s'étaient transformés en gelée. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas lâcher son fardeau et partir en courant, ou alors lui sauter dessus, mais Byakuya aurait probablement eu sa tête pour ça. Il se contenta donc de le saluer d'un signe de tête, le plus poli qu'il parvenait à donner. Sojun lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui, et il obtempéra. Kensei n'avait pas pour habitude de se compliquer la vie plus que de raison. Il posa le bentô soigneusement emballé sur les genoux de l'Arrancar et dit simplement :

- Je me suis dit qu'un plat cuisiné te plairait.

Sojun ôta délicatement le tissu, puis ouvrit la boîte. Il regarda un instant la nourriture artistiquement disposée, et remarqua :

- C'est très aimable à vous, Capitaine Muguruma. Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas goûté à un de vos plats, et celui-ci sent délicieusement bon.

D'une main délicate, il saisit les baguettes, piocha un petit morceau de nourriture et le porta à sa bouche. Kensei se fit à nouveau violence, cette fois-ci pour ne pas regarder ses lèvres d'une manière trop évidente. L'Arrancar savourait le plat, et il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand il porta brusquement sa main à sa bouche. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, et son teint vira au rouge soutenu. Kensei se rappela trop tard que son goût pour les épices n'était peut-être pas approprié pour un noble au palais délicat, ni pour un Arrancar qui n'avait pas dû manger de la nourriture humaine depuis longtemps. Heureusement qu'avec des petites natures comme Rose et Mashiro, il savait comment réagir. Ses réflexes prirent le dessus ; avec les baguettes, il prit un peu du riz qui n'avait pas été assaisonné, et sans plus faire de manières, força Sojun à l'avaler. Une ou deux secondes de tension, puis le teint du noble reprit une couleur plus normale. Du bout des doigts, il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Voyant qu'il s'était remis, Kensei se gratta l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé, et s'excusa :

- A force, j'oublie que je mets trop d'épices pour les autres. Tu n'dois pas avoir l'habitude.

Sojun avait finalement repris son souffle. Avec un léger sourire en coin, il répondit :

- Ce n'est pas grave, capitaine Muguruma. Je suis sûr que votre plat est savoureux, mais... je ne crois pas pouvoir le manger, et je le regrette vraiment.

Kensei reprit le bentô qu'il lui tendait, et se retint de grimacer. Brûler la bouche de celui qu'il convoitait, ça n'aidait pas pour atteindre son coeur. L'Arrancar dut voir qu'il était déçu, parce qu'il ajouta :

- Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien en goûter un à nouveau... moins épicé.

Kensei promit qu'il ferait un effort, et ne tarda pas à prendre congé. Il aurait bien aimé discuter avec l'Arrancar, mais ses responsabilités de capitaine l'attendaient. De plus, s'il ne revenait pas bientôt, Mashiro déciderait de venir se lancer à sa poursuite, et il n'avait pas très envie de voir une furie débarquer dans le jardin de la division Kuchiki et découvrir où il était. Elle ne le laisserait jamais tranquille. C'est donc à regrets qu''il laissa Sojun.

Et comme promis, il revint le lendemain avec un nouveau bentô. Cette fois, il avait pris grand soin de retenir sa main au moment d'épicer, et le résultat devait être correct. En le voyant revenir, Byakuya eut l'air (modérément) surpris, mais il ne fit aucune remarque, et lui laissa l'accès aux jardins. Kensei retrouva Sojun sous le même arbre, et comme la fois précédente, lui donna le bentô sans un mot. Il remarqua le geste d'hésitation quand l'Arrancar prit les baguettes, mais celui-ci eut la délicatesse de ne faire aucun commentaire, et se mit à manger. Cette fois-ci, pas de changement de couleur ni de réaction brutale. Sojun avait l'air d'apprécier son repas, et il n'en laissa pas une miette. Une fois le bentô complètement vide, il se tourna vers Kensei :

- Je vous remercie, capitaine Muguruma, c'était un repas absolument délicieux.

Kensei regarda un instant l'Arrancar qui lui souriait gentiment. Il était vraiment séduisant, et ça faisait des choses étranges à son esprit. Sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se pencha en avant, et comme Sojun ne se recula pas, déposa un baiser sur ce beau sourire. Il s'attendait à n'importe quoi, une gifle, un sabre en travers du corps, une tirade sur les nobles et les sales paysans qui osent les toucher, ou qu'il court se cacher derrière son fils. Ou au moins un regard de hibou effarouché. Au lieu de ça, Sojun passa les doigts dans les cheveux blancs de Kensei, comme pour l'empêcher de reculer, et répondit avec un entrain qui n'avait rien de noble ou de réservé, et c'était encore mieux que ce que l'esprit du Vizard avait pu lui glisser entre deux papiers à remplir. Il finit tout de même par le relâcher, et marmonna :

- Désolé, je... enfin... C'était pas prévu.

Un léger rire le coupa, et il se rendit compte avec surprise que Sojun avait l'air... amusé. L'Arrancar passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les mèches blanches, et répondit :

- Pensez-vous vraiment que je vous aurais laissé faire si je n'avais pas été d'accord, capitaine Muguruma ?

Kensei se demanda que dire dans une situation pareille, et comme rien ne lui venait, décida que la meilleure conduite à tenir, c'était de l'embrasser. Encore. Et encore. Tant pis pour ceux qui pourraient s'en rendre compte. Tant pis pour Byakuya, pour Mashiro, pour tous les autres. Sojun n'avait pas du tout l'air de s'y opposer, mais il l'interrompit suffisamment longtemps pour demander :

- Vous vous rendez compte tout de même que je suis un Arrancar ?

Un noble Arrancar, même, ce qui en shinigami dans le texte posait une intéressante question sémantique. A laquelle Kensei répondit le fond de sa pensée :

- Je sais, mais je suis un Vizard. C'est pas mieux. J'm'en fous.

- Oh.

Sojun réfléchit pendant une longue seconde, suffisamment pour que Kensei se dise qu'il avait des regrets. Il parut arriver à une conclusion satisfaisante, parce qu'il passa les bras autour du cou du Vizard et se plaqua contre lui avec une délicatesse toute kenseienne. Ledit capitaine ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Et si, par la fenêtre de son bureau, Byakuya vit son collègue et son père, il se contenta de secouer la tête. Ce n'était certainement pas à lui de le réprimander, surveillance ou pas. Ginrei n'aurait qu'à s'en occuper. Il retourna à sa calligraphie, sans plus se préoccuper du couple enlacé sous le cerisier en fleurs, tout en se disant que si vraiment cette histoire marchait, on ne pourrait plus lui jeter la pierre, rapport à son intérêt pour les gueux. Voilà qui allait intéresser Kenpachi...

* * *

Je sais, je sais, c'est un OS et plus du tout un drabble, mais mettons-le quand même dans ce recueil. Ils m'inspirent !

Dans cette version, Sojun a été tué au combat, est malheureusement devenu un Hollow (même si je ne sais pas si c'est possible qu'un shinigami devienne un Hollow), puis un Arrancar, et c'est sa personnalité qui a pris le dessus. Il est devenu l'Arrancar n°4 avant qu'Aizen s'amuse à fabriquer de nouveaux Arrancars avec le Hôgyoku, il est devenu Privaròn et n°104. Et ensuite, ramené à la vie, adopté, tout ça.

J'adore Sojun, c'est comme un Byakuya gentil ! Et ils sont vraiment trop adorables, ces deux-là ensemble, je les aime grave ! Mais je plains celui ou celle qui goûte la nourriture de Kensei...

Et j'ai réussi à mettre mes deux OTP dedans~ (parce que OUI, j'ai des OTP !)

Review ? :3


	6. Photos : Rose x Kira

**Disclaimer :** Bleach pas à Wilwy

**Pairing :** Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi x Kira Izuru

**Total :** 1979 mots

**Setting :** post-Deicide, prend place quelque part pendant le drabble I (parce que ouais, je me référence moi-même)

**Prompt :** Photos

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Drôle d'appareil que celui que possédait le capitaine Otoribashi. C'était petit, de la taille d'une main, métallique, avec ce qui semblait être une plaque de verre d'un côté, des boutons et des lumières colorées, et une partie cylindrique qui coulissait et s'allongeait. Et c'était rose, d'un rose très tape-à-l'oeil. Kira, assez intrigué par la chose, en venait à penser s'il ne l'était pas uniquement pour le jeu de mots avec son nom, mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on pouvait demander à son capitaine. D'ailleurs, ça lui était quand même un peu égal. Après tout, ce n'était pas une arme, ça ne lui faisait pas mal, alors ça lui était égal que dix fois par jour, le capitaine pointe son étrange chose sur lui, et que celle-ci émette une sorte de petit ronronnement. Bien sûr, quelque part, il y avait quand même une pointe de curiosité. Même des années passées sous le joug du... d'Ichimaru, et les horreurs de la guerre, n'avaient pas pu totalement l'en débarrasser, et maintenant que son nouveau capitaine s'occupait de lui et faisait de son mieux pour l'aider à se reconstruire, il se rendait compte avec émerveillement que, peut-être, il n'était pas usé, inutilisable, inintéressant. C'était réconfortant, et ça voulait aussi dire qu'au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il était de plus en plus intrigué par cette drôle de petite chose que le capitaine promenait partout avec lui.

Il fallut encore bien longtemps avant qu'il ne se décide finalement à poser la question. A ce moment, bien sûr, la relation entre le capitaine Otoribashi et lui avait évolué, et il savait que ce ne serait pas pris comme une marque d'insolence et puni. Il hésita, bien sûr, se dit que ce n'était pas important, que si ça le concernait vraiment, le capitaine lui en aurait parlé. Mais comme rien n'arrivait, et que le Vizard aux longs cheveux blonds semblait très occupé à faire de ses haikus des chansons, ces temps-ci, il décida que peut-être, il ne risquait rien à poser la question... Il profita d'une occasion (des documents qu'il était allé demander à l'archiviste de la Première Division), pour demander, d'un ton qu'il espérait léger :

- Capitaine, puis-je vous poser une question ?

Rose leva la tête de ses partitions, et Kira vit avec une pointe d'amusement qu'il avait de l'encre sur le nez. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta d'attendre. Tout comme le capitaine. Le silence s'étira, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le Vizard blond, voyant que son vice-capitaine ne semblait pas se décider à continuer, repose son feutre et dise d'un ton encourageant :

- Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me demandais...

Il s'arrêta, se mordit la lèvre. Une mimique que Rose connaissait bien. Il précisa donc :

- Tu sais que tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu veux.

Kira hésita encore un instant, puis se lança :

- Je me demandais ce qu'était cet étrange appareil que vous aviez toujours avec vous.

Le Vizard blond le fixa un instant sans comprendre, puis il se rappela ce qu'il traînait partout avec lui depuis qu'il était revenu à Soul Society. Il le sortit de sa poche et annonça :

- Ceci, c'est un appareil photo, tout droit venu du monde des humains !

Kira observa l'objet pendant un bon moment, sans oser le toucher, puis remarqua, presque pour lui-même :

- Il ne ressemble pas du tout à celui de Hisagi-senpai.

- C'est normal, répondit Rose, celui-ci est beaucoup plus récent. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Curieux, Kira se rapprocha, jusqu'à être presque assis sur l'accoudoir de son capitaine. Celui-ci pressa un bouton, et la petite plaque de verre s'illumina, révélant un écran comme ceux des ordinateurs de la Douzième Division, mais de dimensions beaucoup plus modestes. Encore quelques manipulations, et des images apparurent. Le capitaine Hirako, visiblement très ivre, sa cravate rayée nouée autour du crâne comme un bandeau, et un bob à rayures très reconnaissable posé dessus en équilibre précaire. Le capitaine Soi Fon avec un chat noir sur les genoux (son capitaine précisa qu'il s'agissait de Yoruichi en visite secrète). Hirako encore, et la gamine à couettes très occupée à le frapper à grands coups de sandale tandis qu'Urahara tentait de la retenir. Le capitaine Kyouraku en train de dormir sur un toit. Kurotsuchi très occupé à discuter de quelque chose avec Urahara, tandis que son vice-capitaine, Akon et Rin observaient la scène. Le capitaine Muguruma disant quelque chose à l'oreille de Shuuhei, qui avait pris une teinte intéressante de rouge. Otoribashi lui-même, plongé dans un solo de guitare complexe, debout sur une table et ne portant apparemment que son hakama sous son haori.

Et des images de Kira. Encore et encore, des dizaines d'images. Kira assis à son bureau en train de travailler, installé sous un arbre à chercher l'inspiration, ou encore se battant contre des recrues plus prometteuses que les autres. Sur quelques-unes, il avait l'air pensif, le regard dans le vague, comme s'il voyait des choses que Rose ne pouvait pas deviner. Sur une autre, il était en train de dormir, assis à son bureau, la tête posée sur ses bras croisée, et le haori de son capitaine était drapé sur ses épaules. La suivante avait visiblement été prise de loin ; il se tenait sur son patio, et il portait un yukata à fines rayures de diverses nuances de gris. Kira se rappelait de cette journée. Son capitaine avait insisté pour qu'il prenne un jour de repos, arguant qu'il était épuisé et que ça lui ferait du bien, et que de toute façon, il n'avait pas de travail à lui faire faire. Il était donc resté chez lui le lendemain, et avait profité d'une belle journée, qui lui avait fait du bien, il devait le reconnaître. Mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à avoir été observé... Cette fois-ci, réunir son courage pour poser sa question ne fut pas bien difficile :

- Capitaine, vous m'espionnez ?

Celui-ci n'eut pas du tout l'air perturbé par l'accusation, et se contenta de répondre :

- J'aime bien te prendre en photo. Elles sont réussies, n'est-ce pas ?

Certes, elles étaient plutôt jolies, même si Kira n'avait pas vraiment d'autre référence que les photos publiées dans le Seireitei Communication, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le problème. Il aurait aimé lui demander pourquoi il se focalisait ainsi sur lui, pourquoi il allait jusqu'à le suivre chez lui pour une simple image, et qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête exactement ? Mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, son capitaine continua :

- Elles sont belles, mais elles sont tristes... Serais-tu d'accord pour en prendre une avec moi ?

Kira ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma, la rouvrit. Le Vizard dut prendre à pour un assentiment, parce qu'il l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'attira contre lui, ignorant soigneusement son couinement de surprise. De l'autre main, il brandit l'appareil photo, l'objectif tourné vers eux. Le vice-capitaine se bricola un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant. Il y eut un flash qui manqua l'aveugler, puis Rose récupéra son appareil. Il regarda le petit écran, puis le tourna vers Kira, qui y jeta un oeil plein d'appréhension. Mais la photo n'était pas si horrible. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, il ne ressemblait pas à une souris effrayée, même s'il aurait pu avoir l'air moins nerveux. Le capitaine affichait un grand sourire, et une partie de ses boucles blondes retombaient sur les épaules de son vice-capitaine. Là-dessus, ils avaient l'air presque... heureux.

Satisfait, Rose retourna à sa contemplation de photos, laissant un Kira un brin perplexe. Comme aucun autre ordre ne venait et qu'il se faisait tard, le vice-capitaine se décida à prendre congé, qui fut accepté d'un signe de la main distrait. Il reprit le chemin de son domicile, tout en songeant à ce qui s'était passé. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet intérêt étrange du capitaine pour lui. C'était un peu inquiétant. Pas effrayant, comme si c'était le capitaine Ichimaru qui s'était amusé à le suivre jusque chez lui (il n'aurait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit sans piéger sa porte et ses fenêtres), mais c'était un peu... obsessionnel ? Etrange ? Flatteur ? Un peu tout ça à la fois et plus encore. Qu'il aille jusque chez lui pour le prendre en photo pendant son jour de congé, c'était un peu bizarre, et ce n'était pas très rassurant, quand on y pensait. Avait-il des projets peu avouables envers lui ? Dans ce cas, qui viendrait au secours d'un vice-capitaine qui devrait être capable de se défendre ? Et plus encore, au secours de celui qui avait après tout été au service d'un traître, et qui avait bien failli le suivre et tourner le dos à tout ce en quoi il croyait ? Personne. Personne ne s'en préoccuperait, personne ne viendrait à son secours, tout le monde lui tournerait le dos et le laisserait tout seul avec ses démons...

Kira se redressa, si vivement que ses vertèbres craquèrent, et dans un effort violent, chassa les idées noires qui commençaient à envahir son esprit. Ce n'était pas vrai. Le capitaine Otoribashi était gentil, ce n'était pas le capitaine Ichimaru. Jamais il n'abuserait de sa situation, du pouvoir qu'il avait sur son vice-capitaine. Son sourire ne lui faisait pas froid dans le dos, ce n'était pas une menace de tourments à venir dont Kira ne saurait pas exactement s'il les appréciait ou les redoutait, et qui le laisseraient avec un drôle de goût dans la bouche. Le sourire du capitaine Otoribashi était franc, un peu rêveur, et il apparaissait aux moments les plus inattendus, mais il ne lui faisait pas peur. C'était celui d'un homme qui avait à coeur la santé de son vice-capitaine et s'inquiétait souvent de savoir s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas trop fatigué. Kira était prêt à parier que jamais, jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. Il savait que son capitaine le respectait, en temps qu'officier dévoué, également en tant qu'artiste (alors que le capitaine Ichimaru n'avait qu'un mépris amusé pour ses haikus, il l'avait toujours su et l'avait volontairement ignoré). Et surtout, il le respectait en tant que personne, il avait confiance en ses capacités, en ses jugements. Quand il le regardait, il ne voyait pas un pion, il le voyait lui, Kira Izuru, avec ses peurs, ses espoirs, ses rêves (non pas qu'il lui en reste tellement...). Il voyait quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter, quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. Bien sûr, le capitaine ne lui avait rien dit de tout ça, et Kira savait qu'il extrapolait quelque peu, mais c'était ce qu'il avait choisi de croire, de lire dans ce sourire. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait envie de croire en cette personne. Il avait envie de croire en Rojuro Otoribashi, de se montrer digne de cette confiance, cet intérêt qu'il avait cru deviner.

Kira accéléra le pas, une nouvelle énergie le poussant en avant. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait hâte de commencer un nouveau jour.

* * *

Et encore, on vous parle pas des photos coquines qu'il a prises avec Kensei...~

Ces deux-là sont choupis ensemble, je sais que je dis ça tout le temps, mais si je devais vraiment nommer des OTPs, je crois que ces deux-là en feraient partie... PARCE QUE CHOUPI ! Et que Kira il a bien besoin que quelqu'un le câline et le réconforte et tout...

Et Shinji, il se bourre la gueule avec Urahara. Vrai.

Pour l'anecdote, je tape ceci sur un ordi portable avec un clavier pété, dont une touche est bloquée par une pile de pièces pour éviter d'entrer des caractères indésirables. C'est artisanal.

Review ? :3


	7. Accuracy : Ryuuken

**Disclaimer :** je pas posséder Bleach !

**Pairing :** no pairing

**Total :** 936 mots

**Setting :** post-Deicide, Arrancars vivants et confiés à gauche à droite

**Prompt :** Accuracy

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Le coup de sonnette qui fit sursauter Isshin, cet après-midi, réussissait le coup d'exploit d'être impérieux et impatient, alors que ce n'était qu'une sonnette de maison tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. L'ex-shinigami posa sa tasse, s'assura que personne dans la pièce ne risquait de sauter à la gorge d'un autre le bref temps qu'il aurait le dos tourné, et alla voir qui pouvait bien troubler son repos dominical. Enfin, repos, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça... Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui était passé par la tête d'Ichigo pour qu'il décide que ce serait une bonne idée d'organiser une rencontre entre ses amis qui avaient eux aussi des Arrancars sous leur surveillance : Orihime avec Ulquiorra, Chad et Tesla, et Uryuu qui s'était fait une joie de traîner Szayel avec lui malgré les grognements de l'individu à cheveux roses. Et allez savoir pourquoi, son fils aîné avait trouvé que ce serait une bonne idée d'inviter tout le monde à prendre le thé. Ce qui expliquait qu'Isshin avait à présent dans son salon quatre adolescents qui avaient l'air moyennement à l'aise, et quatre Arrancars qui n'avaient apparemment pas grande idée de ce qui se passait exactement. Autant Tesla avait l'air d'apprécier le thé, autant Grimmjow avait l'air prêt à plonger à travers la fenêtre la plus proche sans un regard en arrière. Isshin n'était pas sûr de les laisser sans surveillance serait une idée flamboyante. Mais un nouveau coup de sonnette, encore plus autoritaire, le décida à aller voir qui pouvait bien réclamer sa présence.

Derrière le battant se tenait Ryuuken Ishida, toujours tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume immaculé, avec sa cravate couverte de croix de Quincies. Il avait une cigarette aux lèvres, et il avait l'air encore plus agacé que d'habitude, si toutefois c'était possible. Quand Isshin ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva placé sous le feu croisé de deux yeux bleu nuit au regard glacial, et il fut à deux doigts de la refermer et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Mais déjà, Ryuuken avançait dans le couloir, et l'ex-shinigami dut bien le laisser entrer, à défaut de le repousser dans la rue. Non pas qu'il aurait été contre le voir étalé par terre, avec ses lunettes de travers, le rouge aux joues (de colère, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir), et peut-être un ou deux boutons de sa chemise défaite... mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'endroit, ni probablement la bonne personne. Isshin adressa une petite prière de remerciements à il ne savait pas trop quelle divinité que Ryuuken ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées, ou il serait passé de vie à trépas depuis longtemps, et suivit le Quincy qui avançait à grands pas vers le salon d'où venaient des éclats de voix.

L'entrée de Ryuuken ne passa pas inaperçue, mais il faut dire qu'il ouvrit la porte avec une violence qu'un pauvre battant n'avait certainement pas mérité, faisant sursauter tous les occupants de la pièce. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, allant d'effrayé (Tesla encore) à vaguement surpris (Chad et Orihime), en passant par la colère (Uryuu qui n'avait pas l'air ravi de voir son père) et enfin-il-se-passe-quelque-chose-battons-nous (Ichigo dut ceinturer Grimmjow pour éviter qu'il se lance sur le Quincy toutes griffes dehors). Ryuuken ignora royalement gamins et Arrancars, et focalisa toute son attention sur Szayel, qui avait à peine levé les yeux de sa tasse. Isshin voulut intervenir, proposer un peu de thé au Quincy avant que ça ne dégénère, ou peut-être une paire de claques, mais avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Ryuuken fit apparaître son arc. La flèche lumineuse qu'il décocha sépara proprement la tasse de l'Arrancar de son anse et vint se ficher dans le mur derrière lui, égratignant la branche de son masque de Hollow sur toute sa longueur. Toute idée de dignité et d'arrogance oubliée, l'Arrancar aux cheveux roses émit un couinement et plongea derrière Uryuu pour se protéger. Isshin attrapa le Quincy par le bras et entreprit de lui expliquer clairement que ce genre de choses, ça ne se faisait pas dans sa maison, et que s'il avait envie de tirer sur les gens, il avait certainement plein de salles secrètes où le faire sans déranger les honnêtes gens et leurs presque honnêtes Arrancars. Pas le moins du monde perturbé par le flot de paroles, Ryuuken fixa Szayel qui tentait de se faire aussi petit que possible derrière son bouclier Quincy, et se contenta de laisser tomber :

- Tente encore de t'en prendre à mon fils, misérable créature, et je te plante la prochaine entre les deux yeux.

Et sur cette remarque, il sortit d'un pas hautain, laissant derrière lui un Szayel traumatisé, un Grimmjow qui avait l'air bien décidé à se battre sur-le-champ, ainsi que des adolescents stupéfaits et un Uryuu qui se demandait qui avait bien pu remplacer Ryuuken pendant qu'il était à Hueco Mundo. Isshin marmonna quelques excuses, menaça l'Arrancar panthère de le renvoyer à Urahara s'il ne se calmait pas, et suivit le Quincy hors de la pièce, bien décidé à savoir ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Si maintenant, Ryuuken se mettait à agir comme Isshin, où allait le monde ?

* * *

L'idée est totalement de Leikkona, c'est elle qui m'a glissé "tu imagines si Ryuuken croise Szayel ?", et l'inspiration a fait le reste !

Il en a pas l'air, comme ça, le papa Quincy, mais il est trèèès protecteur... Et comme il est capable de lancer une flèche exactement à 19 mm à la droite du cœur de son fils en mouvement, il a de quoi faire flipper l'Arrancar !

(et encore, Ulquiorra a du bol, parce que si Ryuuken apprend qu'il a arraché la main de fiston...)

Quelle violence, mes aïeux, quelle violence...

Review ? :3


	8. Sand : Akon & Hiyori

**Disclaimer :** Wilwy no own Bleach

**Pairing :** (vague) Akon x Hiyori Sarugaki

**Total :** 1075 mots

**Setting :** post-Deicide

**Prompt :** Sand

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Elle ne le reconnaît pas, au début. Elle pense qu'il s'agit juste d'une création de Mayuri, qu'en plus d'une fille en minijupe, il s'est créé un fils pour l'assister efficacement. Après tout, l'erreur est facile. Les mêmes cheveux noirs que la vice-capitaine, même s'ils ont l'air d'avoir été coupés par quelqu'un qui n'a pas la totale maîtrise de ciseaux, la blouse blanche de la Douzième, et même l'absence de sourcils, peut-être qu'il se maquille aussi des pieds à la tête, allez savoir. Il a l'air totalement détaché de ce qui se passe devant lui (cet abruti de Kisuke et son chapeau ridicule sont résolument agrippés à Mayuri, qui a l'air à deux doigts de l'éventrer séance tenante), et il tire sur sa cigarette. Juste un crétin de scientifique de plus.

Et puis, un détail accroche son attention. Rien de bien flagrant, peut-être le léger sourire en coin, le haussement d'épaules qui répond à quelque chose que la vice-capitaine lui dit, ou les trois petites cornes qu'il a sur le front. Un tout petit détail, mais d'un seul coup, tout se met en place. Elle aurait dû le reconnaître plus tôt, il a à peine changé, même si quand elle l'a connu, il n'avait encore qu'une seule de ses cornes. Et accessoirement, il était plus petit qu'elle, à l'époque. Maintenant, c'est un grand échalas qui a l'air d'un adulte. Forcément, un siècle s'est écoulé. Ce n'est pas tellement pour un shinigami, mais c'est tout de même une longue période.

Elle ne peut retenir la colère qui monte, la colère familière qui n'attend qu'une occasion pour rejaillir. La colère de voir qu'alors qu'elle luttait pour rester en vie, pour dominer le Hollow qui tentait de prendre le contrôle et de la transformer en bête féroce, Akon continuait tranquillement ses expériences avec Mayuri et le reste de sa bande de dingues. Elle a fini par arracher sa survie de haute lutte, même si le prix à payer était lourd. Rester toujours dans un corps d'adolescente, voilà ce qu'elle a dû subir. Et ça la fait enrager de voir qu'Akon a grandi normalement et pas elle. Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il y ait maintenant un tel fossé entre eux. Elle se doutait bien qu'un jour, il la dépasserait, c'est un homme, et pas elle, alors c'est normal. Mais pas ça. Pas qu'il ait l'air tellement adulte, tellement... vieux, alors qu'elle ressemble à une gamine, et qu'elle y ressemblera toujours. C'est ce qu'on gagne - ou plutôt qu'on perd - quand on domine son Hollow intérieur. Ça, et la voix qui ne tait jamais dans son esprit, et la colère, encore et toujours, cette rage aveugle et destructrice qu'elle tourne contre les autres, particulièrement contre Shinji, pour éviter de la tourner contre soi...

Elle s'approche de lui, prête à lui mettre un coup bien placé pour l'amener à sa hauteur. Voilà qui lui apprendrait à être si grand. Avant qu'elle ait le temps d'attraper sa fidèle savate, il se tourne vers elle, lui jette un coup d'œil distrait, puis retourne à sa cigarette. Et puis, il a l'air de se rendre compte de quelque chose, et il la regarde à nouveau, plus attentivement. Son ton est presque surpris quand il demande :

- Hiyori ?

- Nan, grogne-t-elle en retour, j'suis un putain de pot de fleur, ça n'se voit pas ?

Akon ignore l'attaque avec une habitude venant d'un long entraînement, et ajoute :

- Tu n'as... pas changé.

- Plains-toi à mon putain de Hollow pour ça.

A sa grande surprise, Akon émet une sorte de son grave qu'elle finit par identifier comme un rire. Il observe un instant Kisuke et Mayuri qui n'ont pas l'air près de finir leur dispute, puis lui fait signe de le suivre, et disparaît dans les tréfonds de la Douzième. Intriguée, Hiyori décide de lui emboîter le pas. Tous les deux, ils traversent des endroits qu'elle reconnaît pour les avoir arpentés un siècle auparavant, et d'autres qui ont complètement changé. Néanmoins, elle se rend compte que le laboratoire dans lequel il l'emmène, c'est celui de Mayuri. Elle se dit que le capitaine actuel va certainement s'énerver et les menacer de mille morts, mais après tout, c'est l'affaire d'Akon, pas la sienne.

Il lui désigne un coin de la pièce, et elle a la surprise de voir un kotatsu installé là. Bizarre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Mayuri pourrait avoir un jour envie de ce genre de confort. Après tout, ce n'est pas de la science. Mais enfin... Elle s'installe sous la table, qui est décidément un modèle fabriqué chez les humains, et profite de la bonne chaleur qui vient immédiatement s'enrouler autour de ses jambes. Akon s'agite autour d'une paillasse, et elle entend du verre qui s'entrechoque. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien être en train de fabriquer ? Une expérience ? C'est pour ça qu'il l'a faite venir ?

Elle a la réponse quand une odeur de thé s'élève. Il ne tarde pas à venir s'asseoir, avec un plateau couvert de verrerie : des béchers avec tige de verre plongée dedans, un grand erlenmeyer plein presque à ras bord, une fiole graduée pleine de sucre, une de lait, et un cristallisoir plein de gâteaux. Il verse un peu de thé dans un des béchers et le lui tend, comme si c'était tout à fait normal d'utiliser la verrerie du laboratoire pour ça. Mais peut-être que pour lui, c'est normal, et Hiyori retient avec difficulté un sourire en pensant à Mayuri jouant à la dînette au milieu du laboratoire. Akon sourit, lui aussi, et elle se surprend à penser que, surtout quand ils sont assis comme ça, avec la chaleur de la table qui rayonne et qui lui fait peut-être les joues un peu rouges, ce n'est pas si grave qu'il soit devenu grand et pas elle. Tant qu'elle peut prendre le thé avec lui dans le laboratoire désert.

* * *

Encore ces deux-là... Et pourtant, je le jure, c'est pas mon OTP ! Mais bon, Leikkona méritait bien un petit texte, l'Oracle de Clow m'a fourni un prompt, et vogue la galère... Quoique ce n'est peut-être pas facile de voir le lien entre les deux... Qui dit "sand" dit "sands of time", dit le temps qui passe... Ça doit pas être facile pour Hiyori d'être adulte dans sa tête, et d'être coincée dans un corps de gamine / ado alors que tous les autres sont adultes... Mais on a déterminé que la hollowification, et son arrêt qui bloque la transformation de l'âme, a aussi bloqué sa croissance, puisque Hiyori est une âme. Donc elle restera petite toute sa vie.

Et Mayuri, c'est 99,9% sûr soit qu'il n'a pas de sourcils, soit qu'il les rase, parce qu'on ne les voit pas sous le maquillage, et vu les détails de ses expressions, je doute qu'il se maquille avec du plâtre.

J'avais déjà utilisé la verrerie de laboratoire pour faire du thé (recueil #4 "Powder" de Dancing Mad), donc Akon imite juste son papa, et ça me permet de faire du fangirlisme de matériel scientifique (je suis grave).

Au passage, un merci à Fuji Kujaku, ma conseillère en thé !

... Ils sont quand même vachement mignons. Bizarres (j'ai tapé "Vizarres", je jure que c'est pas exprès), bizarres, disais-je, mais plutôt bien assortis. En tous cas, j'aime bien leurs interactions ! ... Et en plus, ils s'écrivent rapidement, les petits sacripants.

Review ? :3


End file.
